Where do we go now?
by Aaridys Tuscany
Summary: 3x4 fluffy piece that was laying around for some time. Quatre can't bare to have Trowa ignoring him, but why? I'll say it again, FLUFF!!
1. You

Very short thing I had the idea over listening to the City of Angels soundtrack.

Quatre's POV at first, then Trowa's and then both.

Can be placed randomly in the series, as long as 3 and 4 are together (so in the end!)

First attempt at fluffy 3x4 fic!  Be nice!

Dislaimer:  I-D-O-N-T-OW-N-G-U-N-D-A-M-W-I-N-G-N-O-R-A-N-Y-O-F-I-T-S-C-H-A-R-A-C-T-E-R-S!  Got the idea?  Arigato!

Where do we go now?

Part One: You 

By Aaridys

I can't help it; it just can't be stopped.  I'd like to think of it as close, very close friendship but then, I'd want more.  I can't even reach out to you, so close but yet so far.  It's unfair.  The others are all fine, content of their simple lives with each other.  Even Wufei has settled down since Sally beat him fare and square in a match.  Duo and Heero are enjoying every minute of their time together so why can't we?  Why won't you let me close the gap between our souls?  I can feel the desire radiating from my own skin every time you brush my shoulder or pat my head affectively.  Did you ever know that this habit drives me insane?

            You are so cold.  Don't you feel my spirit reaching out to you?  Can't you see in my eyes the feelings I long to scream out.  Or do you choose to ignore them?

_Spend all your time waiting,_

_For that second chance._

_For a break that would make it okay._

_There's always some reason,_

_To feel not good enough._

_And it's hard at the end of the day._

            I need you by my side.  It hurts just to think of you in other way than that of a lover.  Why can't you see that?  Let me reach out to you; let me touch your solitude and silence.  I know I can't change you, that is partly why I am so attached to you.  Please, let me love you.

_I need some distraction, oh, beautiful release._

_Memories seep from my veins._

_They may be empty, or they're weightless and maybe,_

_We'll find some peace tonight._

_In the arms of the angel,_

_Fly away from here._

_From this dark cold hotel room,_

_And the endlessness that you feel._

_You are pulled from the wreckage,_

_Of your silent reverie._

_You're in the arms of the angel,_

_May you find some comfort here._

            Please Trowa, let me love you.  Let me take you in my arms forever and be the light in your eternal darkness.  Each time I gaze in your eyes, I can only feel a deep loneliness and sadness.  Why is that?  Let me into your world…

            I wish you could feel the same as me but perhaps I am crossing a line you wouldn't want anyone to.  Maybe you do not love me; maybe my feelings are just a one-way thing.  Maybe…

            No, I can't bare that thought.  Never.  I will never let go, even if it kills me.  You are too precious to my heart and soul.  I want to plunge in your darkness, drink to its source until I am drunk and uneasy on my feet.  I want to caress your smooth skin and gaze for hours into those two green orbs that captivated me from the very first day.  Will you let me?  Can I reach out to you Trowa?

            I'll try, I'll try the hardest.  Nothing you ever told me ever gave me any clue about the turmoil of your heart; perhaps I'm just imagining things but…  The way you placed your soft eyes on me every time I said something, the way you placed your hand on my head.  Others had did that before but none like you…  I can't lie to myself anymore Trowa so even if it does kill me, you have to know, so I can be at peace finally.

            Wait for me Trowa.


	2. Pulling Away

Dislaimer:  I-D-O-N-T-OW-N-G-U-N-D-A-M-W-I-N-G-N-O-R-A-N-Y-O-F-I-T-S-C-H-A-R-A-C-T-E-R-S!  Got the idea?  Arigato!

 Where do we go now?

Part Two: Pulling Away 

By Aaridys

            I can see how much your pretty eyes set upon my own and fill with beautiful feelings I could never deserve.  There was so much blood, so much hate in my existence that today, I feel my own skin radiating with it.  My whole life was soiled by war, by soldiers, by the gundams…  I could never be worthy of you.

_So tired of the straight line,_

_And everywhere you turn, _

_It's vultures and thieves at your back._

            I cannot start describing the horrible things I have committed in my past.  Evil things, senseless things, stupid things but when I met you…  You appeared out of the storm, clear and innocent, pulling out from you suit, smiling as if we had always been friends.  You breached the sands for me alone and perhaps… perhaps did you even breach my own ice armour.  In a way, you are a much greater fighter than I.  As I run in the shadows and kill in silence, you cry for your victims and pray for their souls.  And like all oppositions on Earth and space, we are as two sides of one reality.     

_The storm keeps on twisting,_

_Keep on building the lies,_

_That you make up for all that you lack._

            I cannot stand up to your expectations, I must not stand up, and I won't!  Although you are forging irresistible bonds between you and I, never shall I let myself soil the perfect pureness of your delicate being.  I am all that is dark and filthy and you, you seem as an angel directly from heaven.  I do not deserve you; I do not deserve the gift you are making to me.  Your heart, Quatre, cannot touch my bloody hands, they musn't or I will surely fall in the superb trap you are setting for me.  And how I long to let myself trip and tumble down in the darkness, in the sweet warmth of your arms…

_It don't make no difference, escaping one last time,_

_It's easier to believe._

_And this sweet madness, oh, this glorious sadness,_

_That brings me to my knees._

            I can't love you Quatre don't you understand that?  I won't allow myself to hurt you, which I know I would if ever I dared to touch you.  I would die surely.

            I am so sorry Quatre, my angel… 

_In the arms of the angel,_

_Fly away from here._

_From this star cold hotel room,_

_And the endlessness that you feel._


	3. Reaching Out to You

Dislaimer:  I-D-O-N-T-OW-N-G-U-N-D-A-M-W-I-N-G-N-O-R-A-N-Y-O-F-I-T-S-C-H-A-R-A-C-T-E-R-S!  Got the idea?  Arigato!

Where do we go now?

Part Three: Reaching Out to You

By Aaridys

            There's a void inside my chest that aches each time you are far, a darkness so deep and cold it is unavoidable.  To be so close and yet still apart; fingertips brushing against each other but never grasping.  Is reaching out so hard?  

Can I summon the strenght to call out your name and hope for the best?  You are the knive in my heart; the only cure for my ever-present blindness and only you can offer it.  I cannot come and take it by force but will you stand my presence?

Why are you pulling away?  Can you not see that all I want is to hold you close?  Am I so repulsive?  Was it something I said?

So pure…

Trowa, please!  Please see into your heart that I love you!

And I so dark…

_You are part from the wreckage,_

_Of your silent reverie._

_You're in the arms of the angel,_

_May you find some comfort here._

            Don't you dare pull away from me!  I will not allow you to sink in the depths of your own torments.  Please pull up to me.  I will hold you into the light.

            Help… yes…  You always have it in great amounts.  Your heart is filled with it I guess.  I do not deserve you…

            Enough!  Trowa, as much as I do not want to push you, I feel that the more I remain silent, the more you recoil.

            I cannot touch you Quatre…  It would be blasphemy.

            I don't want to know what happenned to you before!  I don't want to know how many souls you snatched from this Earth!  I don't care if you think you are the worst person on Earth!  Both of us have taken many lives, does that not make me a murderer also?  Stop torturing yourself Trowa, you have to move on.

            Forgetting…

            You have to move on…  For me?

            Getting away…  Evasion…

            Trowa, listen to your heart for once…

            Yes… drown into your light and forget…

            Trowa, open your eyes.

            So much pain…  Are you not afraid I will hurt you?

            Look at me.

            Yes, there is light here, in his arms…

            I love you.

            And I you.

_You're in the arms of the angel,_

_May you find some comfort here._

Notes:  I know the chapters for this where extremely short but I had to put them in separate entries.  It just adds to the story I guess.  Oh!  By the way, 'Angel' belongs to Sarah McLachlan, not to me, sadly enough!  It can be found on the 'City of Angels' soundtrack and Sarah's 'Surfacing' and 'Mirrorball'.


End file.
